fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanner vs. Gibbler
Tanner vs. Gibbler is episode two in season two of Full House. It originally aired on October 21, 1988. Opening Teaser Michelle is riding her rocking horse in her room, with Jesse and Joey nearby, and all she wants to do is say "No" to just about everything, from going to sleep to her horse being tired. Joey jokingly remarks that her favorite James Bond movie is Dr. No, and when he asks Jesse if she is smarter than the two of them, she finally says "yes". Plot Summary To celebrate Kimmy's 12th birthday, D.J. plans a special party at the house with some of their closest friends. When Stephanie slips up and mentions the surprise birthday party to Kimmy, Kimmy decides to bring her new karate class friends, Melissa and Nina, two older girls in junior high, to the party with her. Upon arriving, however, all that the two girls want to do is invite a bunch of friends over to trash the house (just like they've done at other parties), so when D.J. kicks them out for even thinking about trashing her house, Kimmy decides to abandon the party and go to the mall with them. This begins a feud between the two girls. With help from Jesse and Joey, D.J. and Kimmy end their feud, as Kimmy realizes that D.J. refuses to let her forget who her real friends are, and Jesse and Joey remind D.J. that erasing a friendship is much worse than erasing a tape (he provides a good example, when he forgave Joey for accidentally recording "Pee-Wee's Playhouse" on his Elvis tape). Meanwhile, Danny panics when he's removed from his job as a sportscaster at the TV station, but it turns out that the station has created a new local morning show entitled Wake Up, San Francisco, and they need two people to host the new show. Danny is named as one of the hosts, while his co-host for the new show is Rebecca Donaldson, who had moved to San Francisco from her hometown of Valentine, Nebraska many years ago, after coming off her two-year success in A.M. Omaha. Trivia *First time Kimmy's birthday is celebrated *The only appearances of Kimmy's party-crashing classmates, Melissa and Nina *This episode introduces Mr. Strowbridge, Danny and Rebecca's boss *First appearance of Becky *First time Jesse and Becky meet. *This is the first episode to use the Season 2 intro. Quotes :D.J.: I'm D.J. I'm glad you could make it. :Nina: We wouldn't miss a party for our new pal Kammy. :D.J.: Her name's Kimmy. :Kimmy: They wear lipstick. They can call me whatever they want. ---- :D.J.: O.K., I made the list of food I need for Kimmy's surprise birthday party: grape soda, orange soda, caramel corn, cherry licorice, and ice cream. :Joey: Why shop? Just put out a bowl of white sugar. ---- :D.J. (to Kimmy): Well, you know, if we don't make up, how are we going to share our lockers in junior high? :Kimmy: We won't be able to go to college together. :D.J.: And we won't be able to marry identical twins and be congresswomen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2